À y laisser la peau
by louisalibi
Summary: "Ça y est, c'est la fin. Maintenant que cette tumultueuse mascarade est terminée, maintenant que Lord Voldemort est tombé, que se passera-t-il ? Tes yeux gris regardent dans le vide. Une unique question prend possession de ton esprit : "Et après ?" Une analyse psychologique, des sentiments ambigus, un Serpent, un Lion, un champ de bataille, et un Adieu.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté ici, mais je vous avais prévenus : je n'écris quasiment jamais ! J'en profite d'ailleurs pour annoncer aux lecteurs de ma fic Sherlock qu'il va falloir prendre son mal en patience avant de voir apparaître le chapitre 2 *pas taper***

**Hum. Voilà ma première fanfiction dans l'univers de Harry Potter, ne vous étonnez pas si elle paraît un peu brouillonne (je ne l'ai même pas relue). Personnellement, je dois dire que je l'aime plutôt bien, elle est vraiment à l'image de mon style d'écriture (à savoir lourd, sans dialogues et redondant). Il y a deux jours, j'ai remarqué devant mon fichier word désespérément vide que le fandom Sherlock ne m'inspirait pas, j'ai donc décidé d'essayer autre chose, et... Voilà ce que j'ai réussi à pondre pendant un délai de deux jours. **

**Si je devais la qualifier, je dirais que c'est une sorte d'analyse psychologique du personnage de Draco, que je trouve très intéressant, et plus précisément des sentiments qu'il porte à Harry, qui m'ont toujours semblé ambigus et plus profonds qu'on pourrait le penser. D'où vient donc cette haine obsessionnelle qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre ? C'est connu, la haine cache toujours une sorte d'attirance inexpliquée, ou au moins d'intérêt curieux (moi-même je l'ai vécu, je sais de quoi je parle), un intérêt dont on a honte, et donc que l'on cache, et donc qui ravive notre haine etc... **

**Je ne sais pas si c'est plutôt bien intégré dans l'univers HP ou si c'est carrément à côté de la plaque, si c'est le cas s'il-vous-plaît ne me laissez pas me noyer dans ma bêtise.**

**Voilà, je vous ai tout dit je pense. Je précise, même si c'est inutile, que les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la Muse J.K. Rowling, sans qui le monde n'aurai pas été aussi savoureux. J'ajoute aussi avant que vous ne commenciez votre lecture que même si c'est très très soft, c'est une fic qui implique une relation sentimentale entre deux jeunes hommes. En clair, homophobes ou non-adhérents des Drarry, s'abstenir. Même si, je le répète, c'est très implicite.  
**

**À présent, bonne lecture, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !**

* * *

**À y laisser la peau**

Ça y est, c'est la fin. Plus de sang qui goutte des tempes, plus de cris arrachés à des enfants trop jeunes. Le silence retombe, la peur s'estompe, on soigne les plaies des blessés et on ferme les yeux des défunts. Les larmes reviennent de la terre souillée pour aller rejoindre leurs prunelles mère, la douleur quitte les cœurs pour ne plus être qu'un mot, un souvenir lointain à la sensation trop vague ; on entend même quelques rires, faibles mais prometteurs, de la part des survivants amassés ça et là dans les couloirs de l'école, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur humaine. Des rires annonceurs d'un autre temps, d'une nouvelle ère, des rires qui bientôt se font hymne d'une renaissance à la saveur de l'Espoir. On rembobine, on marche à l'envers, on oublie la peine et on apaise les maux. C'est un tableau singulier, presque irréel, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, comme si ce n'était qu'un de ces songes embrumés que l'on modifie parce-qu'il n'est pas à notre image. On fait la guerre et on retourne à la case Départ. Point final, à la ligne. Rideaux.

_ Il_ s'est évaporé. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été désintégré en minuscules particules de poussières pour s'unir à l'atmosphère encore chargée de souffrances et de feu qui pèse sur l'établissement. C'est fini, le Bien l'a emporté, exactement comme _tout le monde_ s'y attendait. Car il faut l'admettre, tous les acteurs de cette tragédie, _chacun sans exception_, qu'ils soient libres de le nier ou non, savaient, au fond. Ils connaissaient à l'avance le coup de théâtre final, la seule issue possible, la seule fin envisageable. Et tout s'est passé exactement comme prévu – _évidemment_. Les bons ne pouvaient que triompher. Car c'est ainsi que le monde est fait.

Un flash retentit, puis un deuxième, puis un autre. La lumière l'aveugle, le bruit l'agresse. Il ne souhaite qu'à son tour se fondre dans la masse grouillante d'élèves, il ne demande qu'à disparaître dans du bruit, de l'agitation, il prie pour n'être plus qu'un grain de sable sur le champ de bataille. Mais il reste impassible, il doit rester digne. Alors il se tient droit, alors il fait honneur aux cadavres encore allongés sur les dalles froides, ces corps mutilés qui, autrefois, avaient été des amis, des professeurs, des mères, des pères, des enfants. Des vies, en somme.

Il s'efforce de sourire aux photographes avides de grands titres fringants, il s'efforce de réciter le même discours humble aux journalistes fouineurs qui griffonnent à toute vitesse des mots jamais prononcés sur leurs bloc-note. Les regards sont curieux, les lèvres se mouvent dans des sonorités floues, des paroles qui se perdent, des questions jamais entendues. Sorciers et sorcières de tout âge se ruent pour **le** voir, lui, l'élu.

Confondu parmi la foule, tu l'observes. Non, tu ne l'observe pas, tu le scrutes. Tu le juges du regard, tu le décortiques, tu le violes. Tes yeux gris débordent de rage, ton corps entier frémit de rancune.

Harry Potter. Le Garçon qui a survécu. The choosen one. Celui qui a vaincu Vous-savez-qui, celui qui a sauvé Poudlard, celui pour lequel on meurt sans jamais demander pourquoi, celui qui aime et se fait aimer. Harry Potter, le héros de notre temps, l'icône de notre époque. Celui qui « ne peut pas entrer dans une librairie sans faire la une des journaux », comme tu l'as dit toi-même quelques années plus tôt. _Harry Potter_... Tu goûtes la saveur amère de ce nom, tu la frôles du bout de la langue comme si elle allait s'évaporer. Tu fermes les yeux un instant. Sept ans. Sept ans de souvenirs, de regards, de mots, sept ans d'indifférence et de haine.

« Sept ans de malheur ! » murmure une voix dans ta tête. Tu esquisses un sourire dénué de joie, un simple haussement de pommettes. C'est vrai, ça, _sept ans de malheur !_ Comme si, pendant sept longues années, tu t'étais contenté du reflet que le miroir te renvoyait, et qu'après cette date, après le choc de la guerre, tout s'était soudainement brisé, la vérité prenant enfin son sens...

Ironie du sort ? Sûrement. Le destin n'a jamais été clément avec toi. Toujours à t'assener le mauvais rôle, à ne dévoiler que ta partie sombre, sans jamais t'offrir une minute de repos, un soupçon de tendresse.

Tu t'y es fait, finalement. Tu t'es habitué au titre de serpent « vil, cruel et pathétique » qu'on t'a collé sur le front, tu as accepté qu'on dise de toi que tu n'es qu'un « fils à papa trop gâté ». Et bien que tu n'en ais rien laissé paraître, tu trouvais ça humiliant. Bon dieu, ce n'est pas parce-que tu es du côté des Démons que tu en es forcément un ! Tu n'as choisi ni ta famille, ni ta maison, ni ton avenir. On t'a ordonné de faire ci, ça, de menacer, de tuer, et tu l'as fait. Comme un animal de compagnie bien élevé. Parce-que c'est ce que tu es, après tout. Une vipère tout juste bonne à obéir à ses maîtres.

Tu rouvres tes paupières dans un léger sursaut, surpris de la violence de tes propres pensées, et tes yeux reviennent instinctivement sur _lui_. Toujours entouré de son public attentif, l'élu n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, et est à présent bordé d'une lumière blanche qui rappelle celle des anges. Lui, il ne te voit pas – ou alors il fait mine de ne pas te voir.

« Foutaises ! »

Tu pestes en silence devant tant de mise en scène. C'est aberrant de ridicule. Potter, un héro ? Ce fils de sang-de bourbe ? Impossible. C'est un raté, un idiot, un lâche, un hypocrite – tout comme l'ont été ses parents. Ça se transmettra de génération en génération, tous les Potter seront des incapables. Bon Dieu ! Un Serpentard aurait dû se trouver là, le visage fier, à se faire acclamer, admirer par une foule de brebis obéissantes ; pas cet imbécile au crâne bourré d'idéaux et de valeurs sans queue ni tête ! C'en était à vomir.

Tu le massacres du regard, profanant intérieurement tout le dégoût et la salissure qu'il t'inspire. À cet instant précis, tu en es sûr, tu détestes Harry Potter plus que quiconque sur cette Terre, tu l'abhorres et ne lui souhaites que de souffrir. Il ressent sûrement la même chose pour toi.

Tu le _détestes_, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins, c'est ce que tu essayes de te faire croire.

Car pourtant...

Car pourtant il y a toujours eu ce petit _quelque chose_ quand vos regards se croisent, quand vos silhouettes se frôlent, et tu t'en rends lentement compte après toutes ces années passées à fuir cette vérité trop dérangeante. Derrière les mots blessants que toi, en serpent docile, tu lui craches, derrière le regard haineux que lui te retourne, il y a une autre lueur, infime, invisible aux yeux des mortels, suspendue entre la barrière qui sépare ton monde du sien. C'est un petit rien, un soupçon d'autre chose, qui est là depuis le début, et qui s'est consumé de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait, que vous grandissiez, que lui devenait un bienfaiteur et que tu devenais un assassin.

Et les jours on passé, les semaines ont défilé, et vous vous aperceviez dans un couloir, et vous vous entre-tuiez comme des chiens de combat, parfois sans aucun motif. Peu importe, vous deviez le faire. C'était une nécessité. Vous aviez besoin de vous défouler, de lâcher prise, de perdre le contrôle. C'était comme un automatisme, une rengaine. Il suffisait que vos yeux s'accrochent, et ça y était, vous étiez perdus. Et sa mâchoire se crispait, et tes poings se serraient, et une veine gonflait sur le haut d'un visage, et vous étiez prêts à exploser. À déverser vos émotions en cris, en pleurs, en mots, en gestes sans aucun sens, à écorcher son adversaire à vif jusqu'à vider son corps de toute trace d'existence.

Ça n'a réellement explosé qu'une seule fois. Cette nuit de sixième année où il t'a surpris à pleurer au-dessus d'un lavabo usé. Il t'a provoqué, et vous vous êtes écorchés, et les conséquences ont été désastreuses.

Vous n'avez pas recommencé depuis. De peur de vous brûler les ailes et d'y laisser la peau.

Et toutes ces fois, la lueur était là, plus pesante que jamais. Et elle criait « À l'aide », elle disait « ne me laisse pas ». C'était un SOS, un appel sourd. Quelque chose de pas commun. Quelque chose de plus fort que la colère, que le mépris, quelque chose de plus profond même que l'indifférence ou la haine.

De la détresse. Une détresse mutuelle que vous nourrissiez ensemble sans jamais en faire mention – ce serait tomber trop bas que de se plier au poids du chagrin. Tu n'es pas faible. Lui non plus. Et vous êtes passés à côté. Vous étiez trop jeunes pour comprendre qu'effectivement, il y a _quelque _chose entre vous, que c'est indéniable et que ce serait mentir de ne pas le remarquer. Que, d'une certaine manière, vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre, et que peut-être, si chacun y mettait du sien, ça pourrait aboutir sur quelque chose d'unique, de beau et de stable.

Tu as nié, lui aussi, et aujourd'hui le résultat de ton arrogance te retombe dessus. Car maintenant que cette tumultueuse mascarade a pris fin, maintenant que la bataille est terminée et que Lord Voldemort est tombé, que se passera-t-il ? Chacun va rentrer chez soi pour tenter de réparer petit à petit les dégâts mentaux et physiques de leurs foyers, et après ?

Ton esprit s'embrouille, ta tête tourne. Tu es seul, désormais. Sans aucun défouloir, sans aucune _raison de vivre_. Une goutte de sueur roule sur ta tempe, tu titubes et tu manques de t'effondrer au sol. Ta mère te rattrape, ses bras froids t'entourent dans une étreinte qui se veut rassurante. Tu ne l'entends pas te susurrer des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, tu cherches désespérément un point d'ancrage, une raison de ne pas te laisser sombrer.

C'est à ce moment-là que Potter décide enfin de te remarquer, et une dernière fois tes pupilles d'argent rencontrent celles, émeraude, de celui qui fut ton rival. Ton cœur rate un battement, un frisson imperceptible parcourt son corps, et le temps d'une demi-seconde l'espoir s'allume, l'électricité se ravive. Il aurait suffit d'un pas vers l'avant pour chambouler l'histoire...

Mais tu t'es ravisé. Tu ne demandes plus qu'une vie de repos, une existence normale, sans tabous ni chaos. D'un geste sec tu repousse ta génitrice, puis tu tourne les talons pour quitter la chaleur étouffante de cette Grande Salle trop-pleine d'émotions, de souvenirs, de gens, de tout. Ignorant le regard pesant du brun contre ton dos, tu laisse tes pieds chancelants te guider vers la cour encore en ruine, savourant la brise fraîche qui glisse sur ta peau comme une caresse prometteuse.

* * *

**Fini ! Eh oui, désolée, mais les Happy End "ils vécurent heureux" et tout le train-train, c'est pas ma tasse de thé...**

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**


End file.
